memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lore
Please copyedit for grammar and meaning: "Before the exchange; it was here and then Lore proposed to his younger brother a pre-vision of sorts to the Borg" -- Captain MKB 13:27, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Confusing! Ok, this new page layout is very confusing! And I can't really see muh of a good reason for it; the old layout seemed to explain that Lore post-Datalore is actually a future-Data, without this weird two-character set-up. The new information added to this page seems to be mainly about future-Data's motivations, which would seem more appropriate on the Data page. --8of5 07:59, 23 May 2009 (UTC) : But Lore was retconned into two characters, one just seen in "Datalore," and one (in actuality an evil future Data) seen in the later episodes. The old layout simply noted (in indented italics, as if it was conflicting info) that Lore was replaced by a future Data but left out a ton of details on his history et cetera (which should be here and not on Data, because *that* Data is generally the Lore we think of). : I'd rather there be two pages, but there are problems with how that would work out as well (who gets the "Lore" page? a disambiguation? how would we disamibuate them anyway?)--Tim Thomason 19:28, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::If it's really Data, shouldn't his information go on his page? Mark Data with the alias "Lore" and note his "evil future" self there? --Captain Savar 14:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::This would be my suggestion as well, its not as if a lot of media has used Lore anyway, meaning there aren't any contradictions. The only road block could be the Descent novelization, which I haven't read. --The Doctor 14:13, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Indeed that's what I was getting at too, Data-as-Lore is not a new third character, he is Data, as Lore. If that's the case then it belongs on Data's page and Lore died after his first appearance. Of course the problem with that is any reference to Lore, apart from that one short story that established this, is not working under that assumption or knowledge. Indeed in-universe I take it no one is aware that Lore is in fact Data. Which is why the original format for the page kind of worked (a bit of expansion might still have helped), it acknowledged Data replaced Lore, but also keeps everything relevant to lore in one place, without the current confusion layout. I would suggest the exact details of Data's motivations need to go on Data's page, with a shortened version of Data's life as Lore following. While on this page we need a shorter version of how Data came to take Lore's place, with a fully detailed history of Lore (whether he is actually Data or not). --8of5 20:13, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Agree with the assertion that the page is flawed as it is now -- it's an interesting variant of the story, but we have to decide whether or not to keep two pages or one -- the current 'split' seems odd. Didn't we keep Harry Kim all on one page with one sidebar even though he died and was replaced with a duplicatE? -- Captain MKB 16:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Food for thought: wouldn't the future Data be classifiable as 'Data (alternate)' -- Captain MKB 05:35, March 10, 2010 (UTC)